Everything My Heart Desires
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [One-Shot songfic] Shuu (is it Drew or Shuu?) has 'Love at first sight' with May but, May thinks Shuu is her rival... Will Shuu's affections be returned? -Fin- [Revised July 14 04]


May: How come I don't decide whom I'm with? ::grumpily::  
  
I dunno... but don't you like Brendan?  
  
May: yes... but don't muses have a right to decline?  
  
::checks laws:: sorry, nope, no laws on muse protection... maybe when I become a lawyer, I'll make one =D  
  
May: fine...  
  
I just remembered! VICTORIA DAY IS ON MONDAY! SWEET! LONGWEEKEND!  
  
May: Ya ya, that's the reason she got the time to write this fic.  
  
Hehe... well, this is a contestshippy one-shot song fic. I'm sorry to say so but this one isn't that great... the advanceshipping one was better (well, at least to me)... this song is kinda hard to write about so my story doesn't really match it...  
  
May: the authoress also said that this is dedicated to DAT... she wanted a contestshipping for 'I'll Always Remember' but its gonna be Hoennshippy. I'm probably going to make another one because this one isn't that great.  
  
Oh ya, this is loosely based on what happened in the episodes-ish k?  
  
May: And the song is by Mandy Moore so the 'boy' part in 2nd last line of the 3rd verse should become a girl but since Mandy Moore owns it, we won't change it...  
  
Hey, what do you mean by 'we'? I'm the one that's doing all the work!  
  
May: er... its 'she' okay?  
  
Okay, that's better... Oh ya, Vokteren? Forget the bolding... too complicated for a simple-minded and naïve girl.  
  
May: okay! Get the story started already!  
  
You didn't even say the disclaimer yet!  
  
May: ehehehe oh ya... well, Icy-chan doesn't own any of the Pokemon (even though she wants to) or the characters and the song 'Everything My Heart Desires' By Mandy Moore even though her brother sings it in the shower  
  
Icy-chan's Brother: I DO NOT!  
  
Yes you do!  
  
Icy-chan's Brother: NA-HUH!  
  
YA-HUH!  
  
Icy-chan's Brother: NA-HUH!  
  
YA-HUH!  
  
Icy-chan's Brother: NA-HUH!  
  
YA-HUH!  
  
Icy-chan's Brother: ::stops to take a breath::  
  
YA-HUH! YES! I WIN! dances around to celebrate like a maniac  
  
May: -.-;; okay... ::sweeps Icy-chan's now unconscious brother out of fic with a broom:: that's more like it...  
  
YES! I WIN! continues to dance around to celebrate like a maniac  
  
May: don't mind her, she's hyper right now... anyways, on to the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------- Everything My Heart Desires ----------------------------------------------  
  
The first time I saw you I already made a bad mistake by telling you that your skills were horrible. When you turned around, you made up all your mistakes and everything about you won the contest of my heart.  
  
-----  
  
Yeah  
  
Everything About you baby  
  
Come on  
  
Yeah  
  
-----  
  
I continued to stay cool and told you to not enter the contest tomorrow but you got mad at me. You entered the contest the very next day but I knew your skills would be too weak to compete against any of the other contestants or me. I wished you wouldn't get mad at me and let us kiss instead. It's everything my heart desires.  
  
-----  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
-----  
  
As I predicted, you lost and cried, but there isn't anyone better than you for me. Your tears made me want to tell the world I'm in love with you to make you feel better. I tried to comfort you but you told me to go away. I didn't care and left you a rose in your locker anyways. In the note, I wrote it was to beautifly. You mistook it for YOUR beautifly but I meant that it was for you, MY beautifly.  
  
-----  
  
There ain't no one better for me  
  
Everyday and night  
  
Baby in my life  
  
It's you  
  
You're my front page story  
  
Wanna tell the world I'm in love with you boy  
  
Yeah  
  
-----  
  
Once you left Slateport, my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I tried to deny it but everything that I feel is so real. I was hard to hide. I missed you so much that I decided to travel, hopping to find you. Each town with a gym or a contest hall, I stay for a week, hopping to find you again, to kiss you and be with you.  
  
-----  
  
Can't believe it's real  
  
Everything I feel  
  
Baby it's to hard to conceal  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
-----  
  
One day, I was in Fallabor, I saw a Beautilfy, thinking that you have improved by now, so I the Beautifly. I had made another mistake and felt really bad, but as I saw you, my heart mended again. But you started yelling at me. I knew it was clear to me that I was your rival.  
  
-----  
  
Yeah yeah baby oh  
  
Thought I'd be forever searching  
  
On an open road  
  
I had no where to go  
  
So I said a prayer and  
  
God heard it  
  
Come and set me free,  
  
Send an angel to me  
  
-----  
  
The next day, I had signed up for a contest and I knew that I was going to compete against you. Luckily, both of us got into the semi-finals to battle without fighting against each other but I knew that you and I would face each other in the finals instead if we both win. You are everything my heart desires.  
  
-----  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
-----  
  
If it was good or not, I don't know but we didn't have to compete in the finals, I lost. As I was walking out of the locker room, I heard the announcer say that you won! Then, I was so proud of you, your very first contest badge! I'm ever so proud but don't change, stay the way you are, you're everything my heart desires.  
  
-----  
  
The best thing  
  
Underneath the stars  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Don't change  
  
Stay the way you are  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
-----  
  
I knew that after the ribbon, you would leave again soon. I congratulated you and gave you another rose. I saw your facial expression showed the question of 'does he like me?' At that point, I didn't wanted to tell you yet so I quickly added that I won't go so easily on you next time. And once you left my heart broken once again. I wanted to find you, kiss you, and be together.  
  
-----  
  
Everything about you baby  
  
Oh yeah  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
-----  
  
In Verdantruf, we entered the contest together again. Just seeing you makes my heart mend again. Unfortunately, I lost in this contest but, with the skitty, you won this one too. As I went to congratulate you, I saw you and another guy hugging. Please comfort me, kiss me and be together.  
  
-----  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires  
  
-----  
  
I dropped the rose I was going to give you and ran away. I knew that I didn't have a chance to be with you. I sat down at the tree and looked at the sunset. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I turned to see who it was. It was you. No matter what you do, you're still everything my heart desired.  
  
-----  
  
The best thing Underneath the stars  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Don't change (baby)  
  
Stay the way you are  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
-----  
  
You put you hand on my shoulder and said, "He's not the one I love. I love you"  
  
I turned to her and said, "I love you too"  
  
-----  
  
One kiss, heaven isn't far (baby)  
  
You're everything my heart desires  
  
Your love has no missing parts  
  
It's everything my heart desires -----  
  
--Fin--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
May: Review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Revised July 14 04 (Evil block, seeing if this can clear it)  
  
Thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
